


I stole your seat (but you stole my heart)

by hellslave



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh is smooth af, Josh steals tylers fav seat in the coffee shop, M/M, One Shot, and tyler ends up gettin his number, i guess lmao, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellslave/pseuds/hellslave
Summary: A pretty boy with red cotton hair is in Tyler's favorite seat at his favorite coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is old so sorry it kinda sucks! its still cute tho haha

Tyler likes to spend 7:00 am to 9:00 am everyday at his local coffee shop. His order is the same everyday, a caramel macchiatto with whole milk and extra caramel; no foam at the top. He hates the foam.

Everyday Tyler sits in the corner high table near the window for two hours with his lyric book, writing whatever comes to mind.

Everyday, Tyler enjoys his time alone with his no-foam coffee and his table close to the window, and his two hours at his local cafe.

_

Tyler used to spend 7:00 am to 9:00 am everyday at his local coffee shop sipping on his caramel macchiatto with whole milk and extra caramel; hold the foam.

Now, Tyler spends his two hours across the street at his local park, enjoying the light breeze through his hair as he does small kicks on the rust-covered swings.

Now, Tyler spends his time on the swings across the street, staring at the pretty boy with messy red hair through the cafe window, who's sitting at the corner high table; Tyler's corner high table.

_

Today, from 7:00 am to 9:00 am at his local coffee shop, Tyler decides he will confront the messy haired boy.  
_

Today, from 7:00 am to 9:00 am, Tyler sits in the corner table opposite of the cute boy.

Tyler stares at him awkwardly for about an hour before he decides to actually talk to him.

_

"Hi."

"Uh.. Hi."

Tyler thinks about what he should say.

"You're really pretty."

Tyler did not think about saying that.

"Oh, Uh.. Thanks." The pretty boy smiles a shy smile. His eyes crinkle at the corners.

"You have a pretty smile." Oops. "I didn't mean-" Calm down Tyler, "You stole my seat."

"Oh?" Pretty boy smirks. Tyler dies on the inside.

"Yes. Everyday from 7:00 am to 9:00 am I always used to sit at this very corner table with my no-foam caramel macchiatto until you came, so instead, from 7:00 am to 9:00 am everyday I swung on the swings across the street, staring at you and you're pretty table-thief face and your pretty red hair, and up close you're even prettier-" Tyler slaps a hand over his mouth.

"So long story short, I ruined your life?" He smirks again, and Tyler dies for a second time.

"Yes."

"Well how about I ruin it some more by giving you my number and we can both sit here at _our_ corner table from 7:00 am to 9:00 am together." Pretty boy hands him a slip of paper. "You're also pretty cute yourself" He says, slipping past Tyler and leaving, the bell on top of the door annoyingly ringing.

Tyler looks at the slip of paper.  
 _Josh - Call me, pretty boy ;)_

He smiles at the small drawings of alien faces.

Tyler types Josh's number into his phone.

_Josh._

Tyler decides he already loves the way his name sounds on his tongue.

Tongue.

Tyler should kiss Josh sometime.

Wait, that's kind of creepy.

Oh boy.

**Author's Note:**

> you go tyler


End file.
